District 14
by white-blank-page2y5
Summary: The Hunger Games the deadliest game ever The thing is no one knows about the survivors of District 13, but soon one of them will have to stand up to save the people of District 12. They will throw her into the games but they don't know what she capable of
1. A New Life

Long ago there used to be a continent named North America and on the continent used to be a country named United States of America. No body knows for sure what had happened only our elders know and they died long ago. Some say that earthquakes, hurricanes, tornados and volcanos happened all at once and destroyed everything in the world. Well not everything since there is one big huge island left. They call this continent, this country Panem and there used to be 13 districts. Until all the 13 districts start to rebel on the Capitol and one thing lead to another and of course the Capitol won. They blew up District 13 to show how powerful they are and we can't defeat them. To keep us in check they start to put electric fences around each district to make sure we don't runaway. Every year there is a day called The Hunger Games where teens fight to the death. One boy and one girl from each district are picked at the reaping. There is only one winner, only one survivor and no body knows who it will be... Now lets go back to the part of District 13. Yes it is all rubble now, but there was survivors of that atomic bomb and they still live. Us, District 13 call our little village Nueva Vida, which means New Life. For now I guess you could call us District 14...

_

* * *

_

I am my great grandma's grand-daughter, I saw her a lot when I was little. She out lived all of our elders that we have, but she died when I turned eleven. Her name was Ada and she survived the bomb that blew up District 13. She was one of many and she has eyes that had seen all. I miss her dearly and I still remember what she told me before she died. It was late winter and half of our villagers caught the flu. Some made it and others didn't. I went to go visit Ada to see how she was doing because she was one of the few that caught the flu. I walked through the snow carrying a bowl of soup that my mother made. I reached Ada's hut and knocked a silent knock. I walked straight inside and saw my worst nightmare. Ada was chalk pale and whenever she cough blood came out of her mouth. I knelt on the side of her bed and felt her forehead. She was burning up fast. I moved my hand away since the heat was to much for me. "Bisabuela, eat please." I told my great grandma. She sat up, but it was painful for her. I held up the spoon for her to drink. She did pretty good this time eating everything that was left in the bowl. She laid down and looked up at me.

"Nieta, your turning so beautiful just like your mother." Now I really think the sickness has gone to her head. My mother is very beautiful and I could never have her beauty. I know Ada was talking about my mother, Rosario since she said nieta instead of bisnieta.

"Ada, I'm not Rosario." I point out to her. She looked at me again and recognition came to her face.

"I guess your not, so sorry bisnieta." She, coughed again and blood came spurting out of her mouth. I grabbed a cloth and put it up to her mouth wiping away all the blood. She laid down again looking up into the ceiling. "My time is coming and I need you to do something for me." She looked straight into my eyes.

"Ada, don't be ridiculous your not going to die." I lied since I know she looks worse now and that she isn't going to make it. Tears were trying to escape my eyes but I blinked back the tears keeping them there.

"Yes I am, but please do something for me." She looks like a little kid pleading. Her dark green eyes are serious and I know I need to know what she needs to say to me.

"What is it?" I asked. I shivered slightly since I knew this isn't going to end well.

"I know about your powers young one, I know that your an old soul." I began to argue with her since that can't be true. "Sh don't speak let me finish." I kept my mouth shut since she told me to. "I know that you've been here thousands of years ago and I know that you reincarnate every 20 years after death since you never been older than seventeen." She looked at me and I was confused, but something inside me had awaken by her words. "I need you to go into The Hunger Games and fight once you turn seventeen." She's crazy! How could she ask of me to do that! "Your powers are great and we could finally beat the Capitol with your kind of powers. Alejandra this time you will live past the age seventeen and you will defeat the game. I promise you that, but I need you to promise me you will join The Hunger Games." I looked at her with shock in my eyes. I know I have to answer but The Hunger Games is a death sentence how could I ever win? Ada is looking at me with plead in her eyes. I know she's going to die soon and I need to do this for her, but how could I? _'Just do it for Ada's sake so she could rest in peace.' _Something whispered to me.

"I promise you Ada that I will join The Hunger Games and I will win." Something inside me spoken the words using my voice. Ada smiled up at me and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you mi pequeña flor, you will be great I know that. Alejandra, defender of man kind. Now I know." She spoke like she has seen the future. I took Ada's hand and watched her breathe slowly. Finally she stopped breathing and her grip on my hand loosened. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

"Ada!" I cried out of pain. I pulled up the blanket to cover her face. I got up and walked outside dreading to tell our village that Ada has passed. The cold air burned my cheeks and I opened my eyes to see everyone surrounding Ada's hut. Then I knew they must have felt something wrong and came to see if it was true. I saw my mother in the crowd holding onto my father, Antonio. Standing next to my mother was my grandma Adara. There were tears in her hazel eyes and then it hit me that she knows her mother had died. I stood tall and let everyone's eyes stare up at me. "It's true, Ada has moved on to a new life, to a peaceful place where there is no war." I was surprise that my voice stood strong without a falter. A tear slip from my eye and with that everyone in the village believed me. The men went inside the hut to carry Ada's body out to burry her. I walked to my parents and they brought me into their arms. I felt wetness hitting my head and when I looked up they were crying. "Mom, dad she's in a better place now." I said since I don't like to see them cry.

"I know sweetheart, but I'm going to miss her very much." My mom said with sorrow in her voice. They let go of me and followed the rest of the crowd. I was about to follow also, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw my grandma. She stood still like she was frozen in time. She seems very far away from here. I slowly walked up to her and she made no move to look up at me. There was silence all around us the only noise was the crunching of the snow.

"Adara, abuelita? Are you okay?" I asked her. With just the use of my voice she looked up at me. Her hazel eyes striking mine with hate. I knew Adara didn't really like me that much since I was Ada's favorite, but now she doesn't have to hate me. I didn't know what to do I mean I could give her a hug, but I'm afraid she might push me away. So I did whatever a sane person could. "Adara, you don't have to be afraid." I brought my right hand up to put it on her shoulder.

"Get that filthy thing away from me!" She pushed my hand hard away from her. My face went white and my eyes widen in fear. She never used physical contact on me and not in a hard way either. Something was wrong and I could fill it in my blood.

"Abuelita, why did you do that? Whatever have I done?" I whispered in confusion and hurtfully. She glared at me and I could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"You killed her I know you did!" She yelled in my face and tears were coming down. I didn't know what to say.

"Adara, you know that I didn't. You know that I could never do that to Ada.," I whispered oh so lightly, "It was her time to come she was ready to die. All I did was hold her hand and let her rest." I felt a sharp pain hit my cheek. I stumbled a bit and put my hand on my left cheek. I felt wetness there. I took my hand away and saw blood on my fingers. I look up at Adara and saw my blood on her nails. Tears started to sting my eyes. "W-W-Why did you slap me?" I stutter not out of the cold, but out of hurt. Adara was shaking out of anger.

"I should have known you would be a bruja infantil! No body has eyes like yours, and no body has the powers that you have consumed!" She was shouting now. "I know what you could do Alejandra! Mother went on and on about it and why should she be proud huh? How could she be proud of having a demon in the family! You bring nothing but misery in this village. You already lived a thousands lives, why do you need to live again bruja? Defender of man kind my ass! I will end you right now bruja, I will just watch me!" She grabbed a knife that was stashed away in her belt. I stood there frozen to the ground. Fear had risen up in my throat. My eyes were wide in shock and tears were sliding down my face. I could hear my heart pounding every time she takes a step closer to me with that sharp knife by her side. I wanted to scream for help, but I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to run away, but I couldn't feel my legs. Something inside me was pounding with adrenaline when the knife twitches in her hand. She raised up the knife high that it blocked the sun. "Goodbye, Alejandra." The knife came down fast. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Covering my ears and closing my eyes real tight. I saw bright colors behind my closed eyelids. I couldn't stop screaming until someone shook me hardly.

"Alejendra!, What happened?" it was my father's voice. I stopped my screaming, uncovered my ears and opened my eyes to see my father's brown eyes look at me with concern. I turned away from his stare and looked around the area trying to find Adara, but she was not here. I pushed my father aside and started to walk in circles looking for Adara, but she wasn't found. "Alex, what happened?" my father said using my nickname. I looked at him again and pointed at where Adara was supposed to be.

"Adara, she was right here. We were talking and she started to yell at me blaming me for," I hesitated a bit, but decided to tell him anyway, "She blamed me for the misery in the village, she called me a witch papa. She has a knife and she was going to kill me. That's why I screamed, but now I don't know where she is? Oh please don't look at me like that I'm not crazy." I pleaded to my father. He kneel at the spot where Adara stood. He grabbed the knife that was left behind and he touched a spot in the snow.

"I believe you daughter. She was taking away by wolves. See here," He pointed at the paw prints in the snow, "These are wolf prints." I did see them and they were leading away in the woods. The question is why did they take her and not me? Also what was those flashing bright lights all about? Oh I just wish things could make more sense to me now. I feel different inside though that something inside me had changed or awakened. Awakened? Yeah that's a much better word to use. My father looked at me and said, "Honey, don't tell the villagers about this accident not even your mother, she would be a wreck. If anyone asks she runaway because she couldn't handle losing her mother." I just stared at him with dead eyes not seeing my father anymore, but a stranger in his shoes. Wasn't he the one that told me to never tell lies and be honest no matter how much it hurts a person or gets me in trouble? I just don't know what to think anymore. He kicked the snow to cover up the tracks that lead to the forest. Once he was done he hold at the knife to me. I stared at the knife not daring to touch it. "Alex take the knife now!" he yelled at me in frustration. I did what I was told. I took the knife from his hand feeling it's cool surface. I stared at the knife more closely and saw that it has emeralds imprinted on the handle. A snake was designed in it rising up to the tip of the knife. I strained my eyes away from this deadly weapon that almost ended my life. I hidden the knife in my bag and kept it there. My father started to walk towards the graveyard area and I followed silently behind him. We reached the graveyard and in time to see Ada going into the ground. The villagers started to sing and I joined in.

"_An angel weeps, I hear him cry  
A lonely prayer a voice so high,  
Dry all your tears, come what may,  
__And in the end the sun will rise  
on one more day Hey... the sun  
__will rise on one more day."_

Mockingjay's started to join in our singing and echoed it through out the forest. The day was over and everyone descended to their huts including me. Mom did ask about Adara and I told her I don't know where she is at. I felt horrible for lying, but father looked at me with a smile. Letting me know that it was okay. When I went to my room I locked the knife away so no one could feel or see how dangerous this weapon can be. I could feel it's evilness still lingering on my skin. I laid down on my bed and then it hit me that I killed Adara out of self-defense. I knew then what was awakening inside me was my powers. I closed my eyes and cried silently for the deaths of both my grandmothers. My dreams were about the memories of my past lives. I knew that night that I have to practice my powers and learn to control them. Then once I turn seventeen and The Hunger Games come around I have to join and I have to win.

* * *

******6 Years Later **

Sitting in my usual spot on a nice boulder on top of a hill where I could see my village, my home Nueva Vida which means New Life. I was in daydream land going back to where I was eleven. Where my innocent child was taken away from me. I got interrupted from my thoughts though.

"Alli! Whoo hoo is anyone there! If not I'm going to dunk this bucket of water on you!" someone yelled right in my face. I shook away the memories and looked up at Gabriel my best friend ever! I looked straight into his turquoise eyes and notice that his light brown hair was covering one of his eye. "Hello again okay you asked for it!" Next thing I know I felt freezing cold water hit my skin. I jumped ten times in the air and gasped. I glared at Gabriel and stuck my tongue at him.

"Jerk face how dare you do that!" I had a devious smile playing around the corner of my lips. Gabriel started to chuckle.

"Well I wouldn't have done that if you weren't in daydream land again and would have helped me with the water. Now I have to go back to the lake and get another bucket of water." Gabriel was rambling on again. I kind of like it when he does this. It's juts nice to hear his voice.

"Okay, okay I will help you now goodness. But right after this." My devious little smile showed up major this time. Gabriel cocked his head to the side confused.

"What do you mean?," Then I moved my hands to the sky, "Wait I was playing around Alli! I will do anything for you just don't do this please!"

"To late." I formed water in my hands and circled it around my head. Then I threw the water at him and he was soaked from head to toe. We looked at each other and we just started to crack up laughing. I wasn't going to hurt him, why would I do that? The thing is Gabriel is the only person and I mean the only person to know about my powers. Seriously he is the only person I trust because if I told or show the villagers of what I could do well I would be in some deep shit. The villagers would have pitch forks, and chasing me down calling me a witch or a bruja which means witch too. I would be dead like that if they knew. That is why I only believe Gabriel he is the only one who actually understands me. I still re-call the first day we meet. I will get to that story later. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Come on Alli, we need to get the water before the devil gets mad." He chuckled and we walked to the pond were that is the only fresh water around here. We get four buckets of water. One for his family and one for my family. Then we both bring two buckets to the devil of all Great Aunt Sarafina and her brats that she calls family. Well since Ada was the oldest and wise she was the one who orders stuff around the Village, but since she died Sarafina was the next in line. She took control and makes me bring her two buckets of water every two days. Gabriel and I call her the devil lady. Since Sarafina is supposed to tell us what the future might be and not make any of the mistakes we did in the past she thinks she is a shaman which of course she isn't.

"I can't believe Sarawitch is making me do this why me of all people?" I looked at Gabriel as I filled up the buckets.

"She's just jealous you know that since Ada was the greatest elder we ever had and your her great grand-daughter. I think she believes you could take her job away from her." He said very calmly.

"But why would she think that. I mean she knows that only the oldest elder has that position." I told him. We just finished the last bucket and started to head back to the village.

"Alli?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I returned his question with a question.

"You know that there is only four survivors left in the game." He whispered to me. I stopped in my tracks and put down the water.

"I told you not to travel to District 12 anymore! We almost got caught last time." How many times do I have to tell this boy?

"Yeah I know, but we didn't get caught that's the point. As I was saying do you want to know whose left?" He looked at me and well I can't lie saying I don't want to know. The curiosity was just eating me alive. I just have to know.

"Whose left?" I whispered loudly.

"Oh I just knew you couldn't say no. Well Cato from District 2, Thresh from District 11, Katniss and Peeta from District 12." I stared at him in shock. There never once been two people from the same district before not even from District 12. The poorest of poor district and it's the only district closest to us. "Yeah I know that's how I was."

"How is that, that is just wow!" No words could explain it.

"Yeah I know. They might change the Capitol but I think Katniss and Peeta are going to be in it deep if they both come out as winners than..." He hesitated in his words.

"Then I have to raise up and join The Hunger Games this coming year." I muttered under my breath. If there is enough time for this country to survive that is. I turn seventeen in two months and after that I have to join the games since I promised to Ada that I would.

"Look at the bright side no one has great powers as you do Alli." Gabriel had hope in his eyes. I know I need to do this. I know I need to save my people. It's all the god damn Capitols fault! I need to show them that they can't keep human beings locked up like this! I know I can't push the games aside. "Either way Alli, I know you could bring the happiness back into people and remember what used to be."

"Uh your rambling again Gabe." I pointed to out to him. He shut his mouth and mumbled right. We picked up our buckets again and started to walk back to the village. Katniss and Peeta huh? I have a feeling they will win, but get in major trouble. They will be the talk of the year, but once I take the stage I will be the talk. Then that will get the spotlight off of them so they don't get locked up I hope. As long as I could remember I never lived passed the age seventeen. I keep on reincarnating and die after seventeen. It's actually very tiring re-living lives all over again. I just hope this will be the last life I will live and I want to die old this time I really do. First, I have to deal with Sarafina the real devil!

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Gabriel

_"The hunger games is on evil place where they put teens in there to fight to the death. The Capitol always have a laugh coming out when they see how hard those teens try to survive, but fail. I know there are these games since some of us used to travel up to District 12 and sneak under the fence to buy clothing. When we saw our very first game brought the horror in my eyes. It was terrible to see each one fall dead to the ground." _

My great-grandma Ada told me this when was about eight. She looked straight in my eyes like I understand every pain that she felt, but I didn't. I sat on my bed trying to concentrate on the mind reading power. This is one of the few powers I have difficulties with. I breathe in and out slowly trying to find that source of power inside me. I felt my body twitch and felt the tingling sensation in my nerves. I smiled in relief feeling the power throughout my body. I heard a voice, but it was muffled, barley audible. I concentrated more on that one tiny little voice trying to pull it closer to me. One hand in front of the other like I'm pulling a rope bringing it closer to me with ever tug. I hear the high pitch voice and right away I knew it was a girl's voice. I feel her voice moving around in the air trying to find an opening to my mind. I let my mind grab the voice and bring it towards me. Once it was on my head I heard the first two words that came into my mind. _"I wonder.."_ Then there was a knock at my door losing the voice I tried so hard to get. "Sweetheart breakfast is ready." my mother's voice called to me. I groaned out of frustration since I knew the voice in my head was hers. I should have known that she would be wondering what I was up to. I got off my bed and rolled my shoulders getting the ache off my muscles. I pushed the wooden door opened and walked into the kitchen.

"Ah that smells good." I sniffed the air of waffle goodness. My mouth was watering with saliva, ready to chow down. My father walked in with his axe by his side. He kissed mom on the cheek. He whispered in her ear which made mom smile of course. He walked towards the front door looked behind him to face me.

"Goodbye Alex take care of your mother and yourself for me. Love you." He blew a kiss in my direction and left leaving a cold breeze in the doorway. I rolled my eyes not daring to put my hand on my cheek and smile delighted since I wasn't. My father and I never got on the same terms. After what happened that day when I was eleven I could never see him as the same person he once was. He tries to get back into my trust, my happiness since he knows that saying is the reason why I dislike him. My mom placed the plate right in front of me and she got her plate as well sitting across from me. She took the first bite and I started to eat, stuffing my myself.

"Alejandra?" She put her fork down and look me straight in the eyes. I swallowed my food down and placed my fork down also.

"Yes?" I asked fear kind of rising up in my throat. All of the horrible ideas coming to mind. Then the one extreme one does she know about my powers?

"What are you up to today?" She had curiosity burning in her eyes. I had an urge to wipe my forehead out of relief. I picked up my fork and stabbed it in my syrupy waffles.

"I'm just going to hang out with Gabe and pull pranks on people." I stuffed the waffle in my mouth, "The prank part is a joke mom." I said while chewing.

"You and Gabriel have been together a lot lately." I almost choked on my waffle. I looked up at her with wide eyes. Oh let's hope she's not saying what I think she's saying.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered a bit at the what. She looked at me serious.

"I mean are you two having..."

"Mom! Gross! No! We're just friends." My cheeks were burning and I put my head in my hands hiding from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry darling but I need to know if you two are planning to or not."

"Mom could we please not talk about this." I groaned.

"I just need to know." She said stubbornly.

"Fine, no we're not having the big S and no I don't plan to. He's just my best friend and nothing more. I don't think of him like that." I explained myself sighing in the end. This was all too embarrassing. Thank goodness Gabe isn't here yet.

"Oh I thought you liked Gabriel." She had something else to say. "You are close to the age where you have to get married." She finally said to me. I looked at her horrified. Why did she have to bring this conversation up at of no where.

"Mom please could we talk about this another time." I begged, ready to get down on my knees if I have to.

"Okay, Okay." She put her hands up in defeat and smiling big. I rolled my eyes at her and sighing. Right at that moment Gabe walked in smiling like a little nerd.

"What's for breakfast?" He sat down at the table next to me. He looked at me and his eyes got big from my glare.

"No hi and not even a hug, get out!" I yelled at him, but my tone was playful. He gave me a bear hug lifting me up off my chair.

"Hello weirdo." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and slapped his arm. "And good morning Rosario. How are you?" Gabe went up to give my mom a hug. She smiled at him and pat his head like he was a little boy.

"I'm doing just fine." She replied with a smile. "Here are some waffles Gabriel." She gave Gabe a plate of waffles. He nodded his head in thanks and sat down putting on butter, and syrup. I started to chow down into my food again and so did Gabe. Mom sat across from us and looked at us disgustingly.

"What?" We said in unison with our mouths full. We looked at each other bursting in laughter, spiting our food all over the table. Mom flinch back staying as far back from our spit up food as possible. We started laughing harder. My sides started to hurt and my cheeks were getting tiring. Finally, our laughter had died down.

"Nice one." I said and gave Gabe a high five. He smiled and eat his last bite of waffles. I looked down at my plate and notice there was no more food. "Aw it's all gone." Mom rolled her eyes giggling a bit.

"Well since your done lets go on an adventure." Gabe said enthusiastically. I got up kissing my mother goodbye and grabbed my boots heading out the door. Gabe followed behind silently. We walked side by side not saying a word till we were far beyond the town. When we finally reached into the forests limits I grabbed Gabe's hand and started to ran hiding ourselves behind the ever greens. We stopped catching our breaths and started to laugh once again.

"Ha ha okay I see your very anxious to get in the forest." he pointed out.

"Well of course I am. We haven't left the village since last week." I explained. I sat down on the ground soaking in the earth. I breathe in the forest air and let it out smiling.

"Uh do I need to put on your boots for you or are you going to that yourself?" Gabe asked me. I looked at my feet and saw the dirt on them. I wiggled my toes and smiled.

"Nah boots are ick I like my feet to be free!" I sing-song. Gabe chuckled.

"Nice, but aren't we going to travel to you know where?" he whispered. I sighed and started to but on my boots.

"Yeah, but only this once. To buy certain stuff and..."

"And to watch the The Hunger Games." He finished the sentence for me.

"Yeah that too." I whispered quietly. I put on my boots. I got up jumping in the air like a nerd. "Well lets get going." We started to walk to District 12.

"Can't you know just poof us there or something?" Gabe asked having his hands inside his pockets. I glared at him and huffed out air. "What?"

"You mean teleport that's what we use to call it back then and I don't know I never tried it." I said looking up at the sky.

"Well let's try it now." I stopped in my tracks and looked at him intensely.

"No." I simply said. He pinched his eyebrows together.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because if we just teleport , we have no clue we're we might end up at. It's a very complicated and dangerous thing." I explained.

"Maybe it's not dangerous. Please could you at least try?" He was doing the puppy dog face, my signature move. Well it's not going to work on me.

"No, and that's final." I stubbornly said and crossed my arms to prove that I'm not giving in. His face fell and he looked at the ground.

"Fine." He sighed and started to walk away slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"You know that walking away slowly and acting sad doesn't work on me. Your such a horrible actor!" I hollered at him. He turned around smiling in defeat.

"Darn you caught me red handed." He put his hands out from me to cuff him. Again I rolled my eyes.

"You only know that word and gesture from me." I lightly punched him in the arm.

"I know. Well let's get going, girl who wants to walk instead of teleporting." He linked my arm with his and started skipping dragging me with him. I skipped with him and giggling all the same in the spring's air. I looked at Gabe and at that same time the sun hit his light brown hair making it look like a halo appeared around it. A sense of deja vu sneaked around in my nerves. I looked at him again noticing the scar across his shoulder. I frowned remembering that day. The day we met each other. It was like fate put us together. He was runaway from one of the Districts and it was a blessing that I found him so quickly.

* * *

**5 years ago **

I was twelve years old and it had been a year since Ada's passing. It was a normal day like any other day, in winter form though. I sat outside embracing the coldness. The grieving stage was over in the village, and we are making a success in the moving on stage. I wasn't really. I was still re-living those memories with Ada. I close my eyes and dream, but when I dream sometimes my powers get a little out of my control. I've been practicing my powers now and everyday there is a new power for me to challenge. Anyways I was laying on the snow swinging my legs and arms back and forth trying to succeed in making a snow angel. I remembered how to make one from my past lives. I got up and looked down at my creation. I smiled delighted of what I accomplished. My stomach started to grumble, demanding food. I frowned at my stomach for making those noises since they bug. I turned my body to the direction of my hut, my house and started to walk. Before I could even reach within the limits of my home I heard the mocking jay's echoing a loud growl and right after that growl came a piercing scream. My heart was pounding in my chest for no reason. My legs started a sudden twitch. Adrenaline kicked into my system and I started to run towards the woods. I have no clue where I'm heading. I'm just letting my legs take me to that sound. My breath was getting heavier with every stride I take. My legs are aching from running so long, but I kept moving with unfamiliar surroundings.

Finally, my legs stopped moving. I was able to get my breath back. I heard a stick break on my left side. I turned around fast, my eyes widen in fear. There in front of me stood a wolf. The wolf's blue eyes look deep into my purple ones. I swear on my life I saw the wolf smile at me. The wolf smiled and his eyes were saying I got the job done. I cocked my head in confusion and the wolf step aside letting me see the victim. I gasped covering my mouth in horror after I did. There was a young boy probably my age, laying in pool of blood. "What did you do!" I screamed at the wolf. The wolf put his head down ashamed. I ran to the boy checking for his pulse. His heart was beating slowly. I started to panic not knowing what to do, but I calmed down a little trying to remember what doctors did in my past lives. I looked for the wound and saw the blood gushing out of his left shoulder. I took of my jacket and ripped it. I got the one side with more fabric and tied it around his shoulder tight to stop the bleeding. I grabbed his hand and felt how cold it was. I picked up his body and pulled him into my warmth. I glared at the wolf and the wolf whimpered. The wolf's eyes looked at mine and they were saying 'I thought he was going to attack you. I didn't recognize his scent.' I sighed and looked at the wolf again demanding for it to leave. The wolf left leaving just me and this poor boy. I looked at the boy noticing his face in pain. If only I could heal his wound. That clicked in my head like a light bulb, I knew what I had to do. I laid the boy's head on my lap. I took off the poorly made bandage and threw it in the snow. I put both my hands on the wound making sure I had enough pressure on it. I closed my eyes and concentrated trying to locate that source of power inside me. I felt this rush of energy go through out my body and I knew I found it. I tried to push some of that energy to go trough my hands and onto the wound. I was having difficulties with the energy going to a certain way. With a lot more tries I got frustrated and pushed the energy harshly towards my arm. I felt it leave my body and go inside the wound. I let my hands off his body and opened my eyes to see if I succeeded. I stared in shock seeing the wound heal so fast. It left a long pink, reddish line. The boy slightly moved and groaned while moving. He opened his eyes and blink a couple of times. I stared at the beauty of his eyes, they were turquoise. He squinted looking at me.

"Where am I? Are you here to take me back?" He groggily said, but I heard the fear in his voice.

"No I'm not here to take you back from where you came from and your in the woods. I just saved your life. I'm going to take you to my village okay?" I whispered softly to him. He nodded his head. "Can you walk?" I asked he nodded his head again. I slowly helped him get up and I slinged his arm around my shoulders to help him walk.

"Who are you?" He asked staring at my eyes.

"I'm Alejandra Griego, the girl who saved your butt. You?" I simply said, smiling softly.

"I'm Gabriel Andrews, the guy who got attack." He mumbled. I giggled a little. He looked up and grinned.

"What brought you here?" I had to ask it was eating away at me. He frowned.

"I runaway from home." He whispered.

"Why is that, wait are you from one of the districts?" His eyes widen at my words. "No, I swear I won't take you back. To be honest I'm not even part of a district." I stated.

"What do you mean? Everyone is part of district. I'm part of District 11." He told me.

"Wow you traveled far. Well you'll see." His eyes were reading confusion. I pushed away leaves from my face and walked into our village. His eyes widen and was taken everything in. "Welcome to Nueva Vida. My home." He looked at me again confused.

"What does nueva vida mean?" I smiled.

"It means New Life. You could start living a new life now." He smiled in relief

"Oh thank you." He hugged me hard. That is how our friendship begin. The whole entire village accepted him like I predicted. He was my first true friend and still is. It all started out because I was the one to give him that wound. I wasn't controlling my powers when I was making the snow angel. I accidentally told the wolf to attack any strangers. When I told Gabe this and how guilty I felt. He told me to not worry about it that it wasn't my fault. That it was bound to happen eventually. He's such a good friend that he knows what exact words to make me feel better.

* * *

**Present Time.**

Gabe stared at me waving his hand in front of my face. "Woo who is anybody there?" I smacked away his hand.

"Yes I'm here I was in la la land." I explained. Gabe smiled.

"Of course you were, you always are." Gabe stated. I stick my tongue at him and he laughed, then stopped. "Look there's the electric gate." He pointed. We sneaked towards that gate and I threw a leaf at it to see if the electric fence was on. We both heard the sizzling noise and saw the burnt leaf drop to the ground. "That's a first." Gabe said.

"Yeah I wonder whats going on." I put my thinking face on trying to figure out how to get through here.

"Ooo are you going to make us go through solids or even better fly over the fence?" Gabe asked excitement filling his eyes. I sighed in defeat.

"Looks like we're gonna fly over." Gabe's face fell at the not being able to go through it, but went back up with a light at the flying part. I grabbed his hand and concentrated on the wind making us float up and up. I felt the wind pushing us off the ground and going high enough to go over the fence. We landed on the other side with not even a noise. I opened my eyes to see Gabe's face in amazement.

"That was cool." He said. I shurgged like it was nothing. I started to walk to the market place or area. Gabe caught up with my stride. Once we reached the middle of the town I stopped in my tracks and Gabe ran into me. "Owe why did you st.." He didn't finish his sentence since he knew why I stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't believe it happened so fast.

"No." I whispered out.

**Review please thanks! 3**


	3. Esperanza: Hope

**A/N: So sorry that it took me forever to update my story, and sorry that this chapter is short. Promise the next one will ne longer :)**

_"They tear you into pieces, making sure you don't live long enough. The Capitol was evil even before they started to do the Hunger Games. Making us work on all hours of the day, like we were their slaves. It's still going on, but no one has the courage to stand up to The Capitol. No one will even dare to make a wrong move. The Capitol will break you until there isn't any of you left."_

Ada was a wise woman, but I don't think she would have ever see this one coming. She wouldn't have seen Peeta and Katniss standing in the middle of the crowd alive. She wouldn't have seen The Capitol's soldiers everywhere. She wouldn't have seen the fear in everyone's eyes. She wouldn't have seen my rash actions.

"No." I whispered out again. I started to move closer to the stage. I heard Gabe's voice shouting out my name, but it was too far. Curious eyes landed on me, but only one pair of eyes I caught was Katniss. Her long brown hair pulled back into a braid giving her face a sharp, but soft look. Her gray eyes look right into my light green ones. Her eyes were sad, but were sharp by watching my every move. Someone grabbed a hold of my arm and turned me around quickly; putting up my defensive walls. What I saw in front of me was another pair of gray eyes, but it was a guy. He's grip on me was strong and I was about to burn him with my arm, but I didn't. He looked deep into my eyes trying to look for any recognition.

"Who are you?" He asked me. I shook my arm out of his grip. I wasn't prepared for this, we never got caught. I could say my name, but they would find out that I am not District 12 citizen. I heard deep breaths from the left of me. I looked to see who was breathing so heavily and there stands Gabe hunching over. The gray eyed guy looked at both of us in confusion. I looked around to see if we also caught other curious stares, we didn't. Everyone is around the stage. I went to Gabe and grabbed his arm.

"We have to go now." I said fiercely. Gabe saw the fear in my eyes, and he nodded following me.

"Stop!" That strange guy yelled. I started to walk a little faster until again he grabbed me. This time I imagined the fire going into my arm, making only the surface of my arm hot. "Owe." He looked at his hand in amazement. "How did you-" He got caught off by me.

"You didn't see anything, we were never here." I told him. He looked hard at me.

"You were here, the soldiers saw you, but I grabbed you in a friendly matter so they wouldn't attack." He explained in a serious tone. I looked at him, then turned to see the soldiers walk away from us, since they lost interest in us.

"Thanks, but I could take care of myself." I whispered harshly to him. Gabe poked my side and I turned towards him. He moved his head to the side, towards the cameras at different point areas. I cursed under my breath.

"They might have caught us on video coming inside here, which means we can't leave." Gabe whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes tightly, clearly frustrated. The strange guy looked between both of us and then he turned his attention to the camera. The side of his lip twitched a bit. I know what I have to do, but there's too many people outside. Gabe took my hand in his, caressing them trying to calm me down. This seems to always work on me and bring slight shivers down my arms. I breathed in and out deeply, closing my eyes. I opened my eyes again to see turquoise eyes staring into my light green ones. I knew my only option to keep us both safe is to stay here until we come up with a plan to leave. What am I going to tell my parents when I get home? Gabe nodded his head, understanding what we need to do without a single word being spoken. It's weird how Gabe knows exactly what I'm thinking with just one look into my eyes, since I'm the one with the powers. I turned my attention to the guy standing in front of us waiting for us to speak.

"It seems we came across a complication..." I tilted my head towards the camera. "I was wondering if you would consider helping us?" I asked being polite. The guy smiled which made goosebumps go all over my arms.

"I thought you said you could take care of yourself." He smiled. I wonder if he's always this friendly with strangers? "I'm Gale by the way and you two are?" Gale finally introduced himself to us. I slightly looked at Gabe to see if we should tell him who we are. He sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

"I am Alejandra and this is my friend Gabriel." I introduced us to this Gale. He smiled at both of us, but frowned a few seconds later.

"Follow me." Gale said walking towards houses. Gabe started to follow. I stood there debating if I should follow along with Gabe or turn around and try to find a way out. Gabe turned around and waved at me to follow. I sighed in defeat and made my feet move. As I was walking, little kids were praising the champions. I frowned at this, for children have to be born into this chaos of death. That made me want to fight in these games much harder now. I know there is one more month left, and I know that I need to save the people of all districts. Wow, that just put a lot of weight on my shoulders. We stopped in front of a small house. Gale knocked on the door very softly. A young girl opened the door. She had brown hair and her eyes lighted up when she saw Gale.

"Gale!" She excitedly said. She was about to run into his arms until she saw us standing behind him. She gave us a cautious look.

"It's okay Prim, they are...friend's of mine." Gale told the little girl known as Prim. Prim gave Gale a blank stare. I kind of used my powers to read her aura. She clearly didn't believe Gale when he said we were his 'friends'. Gale sighed. "If you let us in I'll tell you who they really are?" A devious smile played around her lips at first, but then she looked into my eyes and frowned.

"Okay come on in." She left the door open and walked away. Gale went slightly right leaving space for me to go inside first.

"Ladies first." he said with a grin on his face. I went in and turned to my right with no one giving me direction. As I went into the room the first thing I notice how small this kitchen was. Prim was standing next to the dinning table looking at me with careful eyes. After what seemed like an hour the guys finally followed through. "Okay what do you want to know Prim?" Gale looked at her with slight amusement. She cleared her throat and looked at me first then to Gabe.

"I want to know who these two strangers are and where they came from. Because I know they aren't from around here." Prim said eyeing us more closely now.

"I found them in the market area looking up at Katniss and Peeta. They looked a bit in shock and the Capitol's soliders had their eye on them. I couldn't just leave them there defenseless."Gale looked away slyly. Prim had a surprised look on her face.

"That's a first, you usually don't like helping other people out expect for your family and us." I looked around the house trying to see my escape routes. My extra sense gave them to me right away, just in case.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Gale said while putting his hand behind his head. Prim stared at me with coriousty burning in her eyes. I turned my head slightly to the left to sneak a peek at Gabe. All he was doing is staring at an old worn book.

"Gale, you still didn't tell me where they come from?" She asked looking at me straight in the eyes now. Gale looked between me and Gabe.

"Huh, I have no clue. So which District are you two from?" He probed. Gabe eyes went wide and he glanced at me for adive or support. I didn't give anything away.

"Does it matter which District we come from?" Gabe answered finally. Gale looked at Gabe with a starry eye. Prim glared. Her small figure shaking a litlle. I read her actions before she could even act on them. I stepped in front of her and put my hands up in surrender.

"There is no need to attack my friend just because he answered a question with a question." Her experssion was confused. Her muscles relaxed a bit, but her hands still were in fists.

"How did you know I was-" I interurppted her.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is for Gabriel and I to get out of here without getting caught." I cannot believe I was asking help, but it's the only to get out of answering her question. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Gabe, but he's aura is different. I turned my head to see Gale looking at me with pity. I really wanted to read his mind to see what's going on in there, but I haven't master that power yet.

"There is no way out. The Capitol soilders turned on all the electricity gates and they are ten times worse. I don't even know how you two got in here without getting burned?" Gale is curious, too curious. Well that explains why the leaf got burnt like toast. I couldn't believe this is happening. Two survivors won The Hunger Games and now this District is being watched by the Capitol. What is going on?

I looked at Gale and Prim. They both watched me carefully just in case I did anything rash. I didn't know what to do? I never been in this sitituation. Ada told me something, I could feel it. She was preparing me for this moment. What did she tell me.

_"Mi bisnieta listen to what I have to tell you. It's very important. You need to have esperanza, have hope that everything will be alright once everything goes badly wrong. If the time ever comes when you are face to face with a crumbled wall you need to know how to climb that wall without it falling down. You need the wall to trust you first so it will know you won't do any harm. If you cannot trust the wall then how do you expect the wall to trust you. Alejandra trust that the wall will hold you up and trust that the wall will put you safely on the ground. If anything just put your palm on the wall and if it comes tumbling down then it wasn't a good wall." _

I didn't know what my great-grandma was talking about back then, but now I do. The crumbled walls are people. All I have to do is trust them. I am stranger that came into their home and they have every right to dis-trust me. Great. This means I have to tell them the truth. Oh the hell am I supposed to know they wont report it? Looks like the only thing I could do is use my powers, but I need to have physical contact to do that. I turned to face Gabe. His guards were up. I could feel them. I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me with hard eyes. I closed my eyes and sent a calm engery towards him. When I opened them I faced Prim and Gale.

"You're right." I told them. Not giving anything away just let.

"Right about what?" Gale asked staring at me strangely.

"You are right. We are not from here. We are not from any districts." I answered.

"ALLI!" Gabe stared at me shock that I was actually going to tell them the turth. I ignored him.

"What do you mean?" Prim whispered. I walked towards her and kneeled to reach her height.

"If I tell you do you promise not to report us?" I put my hand up in a fist with only my pinky left out. She stared at my hand for the longest time. Then she wrapped her pinky around mine.

"I promise." I felt her aura and I saw her intentions. She meant no harm. She only wants her sister to be home and safe. Huh? I wonder who her sister is. I nodded my head. I stood up and turned towards Gale.

"Your turn." I told him. His stood there shocked. He un crossed his arms and intwined his pinky with mine.

"I promise I won't turn you into the Capitol. I want to bring them down in ashes." I felt his anger towards the Capitol surge through my body. A never ending flow. I let go of his pinky to rid myself of his anger. I looked at Gabe on last time to see if he was doing alright. He just stared at his shoes not making any eye contact with anyone in the room. I sighed.

"Okay. So here it is. My great-grandma Ada told me about me when all the Districts rebeled against the Capitol. Then the Capitol blew up District 13 to show the other Districts the cause their rebellion made..." I stopped in mid-sentence by Gale.

"Yeah. Who could forget that. That is why we do this fucking Hunger Games every year!" He tightened his jaw. His eyes widen. "Oops. Sorry Prim didn't mean to cuss in front of you." Prim shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine I heard worse." She waved her hand for me to continue my story. I nodded my head.

"As I was saying. Few people from District 13 survived the bomb. My great-grandma was one of them. She and a few others went deep into the forest for safety. They stayed there for while and moved a little deeper just in case Capitol soilders decided to see of there was any survivors. Once everyone knew that the Capitol weren't looking for them, they started to make their own home. Nobody wanted to go back to a District. I mean who would? They build their own houses and made their own food. They built a village and made families. My great-grandma named our village Nueva Vida which means New Life. She told me it was blessing they made it out of there alive and that they were given a second chance at life. That is were me and Gabe are from. From the people of District 13 survivors." Silence filled the room. I waited for any response to what I just told them. Gale was the first one to end the overwhelming silence.

"I can't believe this. All this time there were survivors. Why didn't any of you come here and help us escape?" His voice had a hint of pain in it. I winced. I didn't expect him to ask that question.

"Our village were scared. My people are scared of The Capitol. After what they went through and after hearing the stories. No one dares to go against The Capitol again. They are trying to forget out is beyond our forest." I told him the truth and I know this truth is heart breaking. His eyes went down.

"I guess I understand, but then why are you and Gabriel here?" He asked. His eyes bore right into mine. Again he caught me off gaurd. What is the matter with me? This guy keeps dodging and going through my powers. I looked at Gabe for help. He stepped forward.

"What? There can't be any rebellious teens in our village? There is a rule that no one is allowed to go into District 12. Me and Alli here well we come here once we have chance. We both don't like the rules much and sometimes this District has good supplies that we could use." I almost let out a sigh of relief, but I held it in. An oh slipped past Gale's mouth. Prim stared hard at us again. "What is it?" Gabe asked her.

"It's not fair." She pouted. Her lip quivered a little. Gale kneeled down by her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's not fair, Prim?" He asked, clearly worried about her. She put her hands in fists.

"It's not fair that we have to go through The Hunger Games every year and worry about our loved one getting killed! It's not fair that they don't go in it and fight for their life. It's just not fair. I almost lost my sister, but thank someone she is alive and she's home." Prim was trying so hard not to cry. Gale pulled into a hug. I knew I needed to say something.

"Prim?" I spoke. My voice cracking a little. She didn't look my way. She didn't even awknowledge my presence. "Prim, you're right. It's not fair that all of you have to go througn this and we don't. It's completely unfair, but Prim things are going to change soon very soon. Just wait a month because I am going to change everything. I am going to make this world a better place to live in. I promise." I held up my pinky finger for her.

Her eyes were watery, but they lite up in hope. She wrapped her pinky around mine once more and gave a small smile. Even Galed looked at me in surprise, but clearly hopeful. Gabe patted my back, telling me with his patts that he too has hope. Like Ada said 'You need to have esperanza, have hope that everything will be alright once everything goes badly wrong.' I know what she means now, and I am going to try my best to give every single person to hope for a better life.

"Really now and how exactly are you going to do that?" A harsh tone said by the hallway. I turned my head and saw one of The Hunger Games champion, Katniss.


End file.
